107728-i-dont-get-it-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- I just wanted to comment on one part of what you replied to. Carbine wanted to bring the old hardcore players back, because apparently their was a need for that, but those players "myself included" were playing UO/WoW vanilla when we were nothing but kids/teenagers/young adults. Most of us surely by now have grown up had our own kids and married bought a house have jobs. Why the hell are carbine trying to entice the hardcore players back where most of them will not be able to play like that anymore. All the people coming into MMO's especially in the last 5-6 years have no idea what those types of harcore days were like..all they know is what MMO's are now, casual..with an element of hardcore if you choose to play that way..but you don't need to. You can experience most content in MMO's now without being hardcore and there is nothing wrong with that. So whyyy is carbine pushing this crap and why are people defending when most of you have no idea what hardore is. If you think the ability to play everyday and be in a solid guild to clear content is hardcore..you're just wrong, It's not even an opinion your just flat out wrong. | |} ---- ---- The "stuff you mentioned on top of your head" that you can partake into the game: it's all fluff. Housing doesn't interest me (are you going to insult me for that too)? Explore the world? This isn't ESO. I don't particularly find the WS Lore to be engaging or interesting. It's two factions at war with each other. The world is just there. Once you got into an area, you complete the quests, I have no incentive to go back and explore and get lost in it. The game isn't inspiring in this way at all. Gold run Adventures were viable before the change to the Medal system. Now it's Salvaging shitty blue drops 50% of the time. Gold run Dungeons were never a feasibility since I only aimed for Silver. I particularly didn't enjoy the dungeons nor the mechanics. Everything was an upgraded version of what you could find in other MMOs with a telegraph-based system and a timer slapped on your face as a litmus test to check whether or not you're ready for raiding (hint: it doesn't get you ready for raiding). Alt? Please. Like I'd ever put myself through the 1-50 grind again. The same static shit over and over again. The rest of what you mentioned is just laughable: hunting Datachrons? Refer to my point about being disinterested in the lore. Look, I came into this game with high expectations. Nothing about being handed the best gear or any of that shit. I just wanted to have fun. Subjectively, I'm not having fun with the game anymore. You obviously are. Good for you. I was just pointing that I moved on. Last but not least: it's not because I critique the game that I use WoW as my baseline to compare this game to. It's *cupcake*ing insulting that you assume like an idiot that I'm going to purchase WoD or go back to an MMO I haven't played since 2008. If you take what I said personally about this game, I feel sorry for you. It's a video-game and not even a great one at that. CRB failed to deliver on what they promised hence why the changes to PvP gear, to Rune slots, to Attunements, to PvP MMR, to class balance changes, and to many, many other systems that simply didn't work. The truth is often a bitter pill to swallow. | |} ---- There's this mistaken idea within game developers that people are dying to go back to good ole' age of the hardcore days. I completely agree with you that this is a completely fubared philosophy where people wear nostalgia-tinted glasses and look into the past about their fond adventures of spending 7 hours in Molten Core or camping the God Spawn area for 17 hours in FFXI then trying to re-create that experience in a modern environment: it doesn't work anymore. And we should all thank CRB for proving that point that people may want (maybe) a more inclusive and incorporated overall gaming experience but not the tediousness, randomness, and arbitrary gating that comes along with it. | |} ---- ... you have bad taste in mmo's | |} ---- and the terriblr uninspired boring leveling would have killed the game in june. | |} ---- ---- Is there a random text generator somewhere spewing this stuff, or is there an entire hivemind that has swallowed the whole 'WoW as easymode' meme like scientologists and e-meters? | |} ---- ---- ---- Many people play an MMO to be exactly that a Massive Multiplayer Online. Don't get me wrong I was in the same boat as the first crowd but I'm also the type that likes making multiple 50s and just finding all the things I can do by myself. I do have friends that are like you and play it slow and casual but still you are playing this game to play with other people. When the game starts becoming so bad that it starts dying and then the people start fading away. Even those friends start asking questions "Is the server dead?", "what's going on with Wildstar?", "Should we move to another server?". Even the most casual of players won't play a game that only consists of themselves on the server. What would you tell them? | |} ---- ---- Yeah, we can argue about the populations, games have huge hype pre-launch and they spun up too many servers. That can be addressed. However, I have a stalker scientist alt that I've been leveling with my friend. He's level 27, along with my friend, we barely cleared half of Whitevale as of a day ago. What do you say to that? Do you think all the whining on this forum affected us having fun playing? Will it affect us when we hit 50 and start to attune, to start running vets advs/dungeons? People expect there to be something to do besides pvp, lengthy raid attunement, dailies, housing/plugs, vet adventures, vet dungeons, crafting, gearing up, costumes, world pvp, lore...............and yet the game is broken and there's nothing to do? You can't play a game 10 hours a day and wonder why you start to not want to play....balance of player time is a huge problem. This game is not a substitute for real life, that's not the devs intent I don't think... | |} ---- Very well put. My sentiments exactly. The future fixes/overhauls to the existing systems support everything you say: Changes to PvP MMR. Changes to PvP Gear. Changes to Attunement System. Overhaul of the Rune System. Re-itemization of all gear found in Adventures/Dungeons. Re-itemization and re-prioritization of the Rune Slot System (i.e Air Runes can give pure Assault Power now). I could keep going on and on without even having to list class balance changes but one overall theme is the removal of RNG and arbitrary gating to artificially increase the longevity of a game with meager end-game offerings -- I'm sorry Housing and hunting for fucking Datachrons isn't real end-game. | |} ---- ---- Being on the forum is vastly more constructive to critique and give remarks then it is from waiting in-game doing nothing by yourself. Or waiting for changes just because I "like" a game and think I shouldn't criticize a developer/team for being human when it is their "job" to fix this game and its only my recreation in playing it. I have paid for the game and I have paid for my subs, being a consumer why can't I have a say or voice of my opinion of the game in a forum or a ticket? No MMO is perfect, and there has to be changes and they have to adapt to its playerbase. Even if the game is fun if there are problems that are stopping anybody from having continued fun and satisfaction which in turn makes them stop playing it becomes a huge issue, THAT is the issue. If people stop playing from no changes being made and people are gone. Would you care? You tell me if there is nobody playing wildstar and you are the only one playing it. Would you still want to? Who is going to see your house? Who is going to want to buy your items or see your awesome "loot"? Who are you crafting items for? Why are you crafting items if its only you? Why are you getting attuned if you can't even raid by yourself? Who would you pvp against? So you can still fight mobs would you care to maximize your skillset and amps? These are the reasons people choose to come and comment on. Its not because they "hate" the game its because they like it and want it to have continued success. If otherwise people would leave and you would see no comments hereafter. | |} ---- ---- I was under the impression that there was going to be some fairly meaningful solo content when this game was being advertised. Was very surprised to see zones full of dailies rather than things like veteran shiphands. | |} ---- Ah, I see. So to qualify as real end-game, what qualities does it have to have? It sounds to me like the essential trait is "appeals to me personally", but I'll cheerfully accept a correction if you have a different quality in mind that actually fits better. For what it's worth, I like both housing and hunting for datachrons. They're fun. :) And there are some people out there who have made some incredible houses, just mind-blowing. Really looking forward to updates for that part of the game as they come down the pipe. | |} ---- I take it that you are one of the many that want gear handed to them. **Go Play your free hand out mmo if you don't like this one! Wow has turned people into lazy players. I blame wow for this crap! Me, Myself, And I will be playing WildStar forever!! I am pretty dang old so I might die before forever gets here... Soooo I will be playing WildStar till I die :D Me = WildStar, Carbine's #1 Fan!!!!!! | |} ---- ---- I'm lvl 50 for almost 2 months, and I do not understand. Pls help? | |} ---- This type of mentality is what is going to drive server population down. If the average guy can't access content, he's going to cancel his subscription. People like progression, and if they don't get it... they leave. Instead of touting yourself as the ideal candidate for Wildstar, perhaps a better course of action would be to address the fact that Carbine is struggling to keep people interested in playing the game. Why not contribute to the solution, and actively try to make the game better, instead of shouting from the mountaintops this "get on my level nubs" type stuff. The fact of the matter is, that casual players have little to do. Dailies 3 days a week isn't going to keep people subscribed. Some folks just don't have 2-4 hours to make any headway in a dungeon/raid on top of the 2-4 hours it might take to get the people together for said dungeon/raid. Your other option is to farm. I don't think that was what people were expecting out of a next gen MMO like wildstar. | |} ---- Did not answer question. Question was whether Carbine was weeding out players with current implementation. Consequences of that irrelevant. Chua not sure what to believe of implementation. Personally having many funzies with game. But also welcoming changes. Chua bit mixed about intend and implementation. | |} ---- I answered OPs question in a post a few pages ago. I'm addressing a concern I have for another person's answer to the question. Read back a few pages before you try to completely invalidate anything I have to say. Also, the consequences of the implementation are completely relevant. Change can bring players, and it can drive them away. With no players, you have no game. | |} ---- Off the top of my head - as a third party to this conversation - progression after level cap. New craft skill recipes, drops that you can only get because you've already got good gear, things that unlock, things that open up, numbers getting bigger, real advancement of the state of your character. Measurable progress. | |} ---- I agree 100% Also the fact the OP is putting himself in this "1%" of players makes me laugh out loud. People that are in that 1% don't sit around on forums and babble about it. The cool kid doesn't talk about how cool he is. Tell me Mr. Hardcore OP, when you're conversing with members of the opposite sex can you smell the steam heat misting off their panty lining when you talk about how you're a hardcore MMO hero? Does their breathing change and their eyes go all aflutter? Do the raiding achievements you collect four or five months after the real hardcore players clear content make your cupcake swell with pride? | |} ---- Chua think misunderstood intention. Was pointing to correlation between answer and question posted by Human answered too. Chua not say is wrong in reasoning, but was not what question was about. | |} ---- It's not so bad once you get to dungeons. There's enough stuff going on that the 2.5s globals make sense. Also, most of your abilities as a caster take 2.5s to cast so you're chaining things anyway. I realize it's not for everyone, but I love the setting and the crafting enough to not mind if the combat is slower (there are still telegraphs to avoid). Of course, it didn't help that WS was seriously killing my wrists... :P But yeah, I just feel like there's no reason to give a crap about anything in WS. Having the story start at level 35 was a huge mistake, IMO, (how many people quit without ever getting there?) and even then, the game makes me feel like I'm an audience member instead of a PLAYER. I have a credd sitting on my account so I could reactivate it a few months from now if I decide to try it again. It sounds like they're taking it in the right direction, at least. | |} ---- I can't speak for others, and I'm also currently playing til my CREDD runs out, but... I'm not having huge amounts of funs simply because the end game content is very poorly designed, imo. There is very little to do as a solo player whos guild has disbanded and none of my friends play anymore. As far as transfering to another server,... no, I'm not going to pay to transfer or start a new character simply because of my low pop server. I want to see if the game has a leg to stand on first before I invest more time or money into it. PvP has all but died with queues lasting a good long while, and if you're unlucky to play on any time but primetime, some of these issues are highlighted even more. Wildstar is a fantastic game and it's very fun, but it's making bad decisions. No game can survive on 1 percent of a normal playerbase, as you describe. They need to appease other types of players, solo or otherwise. Most of the complaints about wildstar have nothing to do with the difficulty of the content. It just isn't a solid design. They've time gated most of their content in order to get players to play, but its doing the exact opposite and pushing people away. Nobody wants to run 100 adventures for 1 single item, not even the hardcore. Nobody wants to spend a year unlocking amp/ability points. | |} ---- Leveling experience = lots of fun End game = not fun at all. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'll add another that can draw a WoW player to Wildstar. No need to pay for a subscription. CREDD is awesome. | |} ---- ---- I agree - and that's the point we were making. You can't really compare the two games, but in marketing, they kinda did. So, people expect WoW level access to gear, progression, etc, but they don't have it. It's a source of frustration for many players (or that's the theory we came up with, anyway). I'm not placing a judgement on it, just posting a theory. Like I said, I'm in love with this game. So, I keep patiently teaching people the dungeons and getting folks silver to slowly build up my little raid team. We're close :) I'd just like to see more people sticking around. | |} ---- LOL what marketing? | |} ---- The videos they did about the game before it was released. | |} ---- I wanted to like it, I really did! I'm a huge Final Fantasy fan and to critical-hit me right in that fandom spot, FF14 even got Akihiko Yoshida as the main art designer, who happens to be my favorite Square Enix artist. Why couldn't they make it all a bit more action-y... It doesn't have to be Wildstar tier, I would have settled for GW2 style (mostly tab targeting but barely noticeable GCD). Well, maybe one day I'll get past that dislike. From how things are looking, the game is more than healthy and will be around for a while for me to check it out. :) | |} ---- Rhetoric much? The point was W* was essentially not marketed. There was no advertisement campaign outside of google / FB. Making videos and posting them on your site isn't actual marketing. Just publishing material. And as a point of Fact; they only ever compared W* to WoW when they claimed they wanted to rekindle the OG Vanilla WoW feel / do WoW right. | |} ---- ---- So aggressive, aren't you. They talked about marketing, and I was just telling you what they meant. | |} ---- I know Lanky, was making sure that those readers who didn't get my original rhetorical statement statement wouldn't have to be confused. | |} ---- ---- The only thing that needed to be read, right there. | |} ---- ---- They are working on a lot of this. The game was released too soon obviously. My Theory is that they just couldn't resist that window they saw between May and November(formerly September lol). They figured the Game looked good, the combat is awesome, let's roll! They forgot to make it somewhat accessible and they underestimated just how popular the game would be ha. It's clear the game was released early. I wish they had kept their original release date: "When it's done" -Jeremy Gaffney Fortunately, they are still in a very rare and unique position. A lot of the people who left genuinely LIKED the game. They are a few changes away from being in a solid position. | |} ---- It's a good position once they get the changes in. I think, on the other hand, they kind of needed the mass feedback to know how some of these things are. Beta testers are a different animal from real players, so we'd probably still be sitting on a lot of weird things we wanted. In the end, I guess they figured it'd be better to release when they did and add things later than to wait until every single thing they wanted was done. Luckily, they have a really solid game. If they have enough time on their hands, they can satisfy the majority of player demands and become an exceptionally strong title. And I don't get the impression that NCSoft has them on the chopping block right now, but who knows? Even better for them, they finally managed to make the PVPers happy. They were the most disgruntled population, so them liking their patch and starting the gears grinding again could do a lot for Carbine once the word gets out. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I dunno personally I would recommend taking a break for sure (and unsub while breaking because why pay when you're on a break.) but I think they seem to be turning things around with their philosophies so there's potential for things to get better. Though it likely won't happen until Oct/Nov. | |} ---- Right in the middle of the holiday big blockbuster triple A gaming season, which we all know goes from Sept.-Dec.....Ouch!!! Bad timing for Wildstar. | |} ---- Oh I don't disagree, but there's really not much better options out there. Archage is hot balance mess worse than any game I've ever seen, and really WoW is like a last resort option because this game went F2P, Destiny looks cool, but I'm not a console gamer (though a little birdy said it was supposedly coming out on PC?) | |} ---- ---- Archeage also already got hacked...LMFAO...They as of yesterday have implemented a 2 step log in process (don't play it haven't tried it, never play FTP mmo's) I'm a Sony Pony also so I might be alright. I just love Wildstar and always will. I mean it when I say my heart is broken, truly. | |} ---- read my definition of hardcore in this thread. Hardcore does not mean?????? Anyway, go back and read it if you want. Here I did it for you cause I'm nice. | |} ---- ---- You gotta be a little less 'MURICAH!' And remember that there is a european side as well. Sure, there are a nice amount of roleplayers walking around, whom I have never met though because I find their personas to be distasteful. But even if I was getting to know them, they are a bunch who are less likely to actually level up because their major interest is roleplay, so they WILL take their time, good on them, but that doesn't help roleplayers like myself who have a side interest in actually raiding. The boring, utterly useless attunement quests that doesn't really teach me or prepare me for actual raiding, is not helping either. It being boring is not really that great a point, but it is still not preparing anyone to become raider, needs far more relation to the veteran dungeons than open world stuff. I don't care what happens on Evindra, I care about Lightspire though. I tried to get friends to play the game as well, and as always, they end up thinking the game is incredibly boring, what can I do. The game is to my taste, no doubt about it, but there is not much to expand upon when the game's population is falling rapidly. | |} ---- ArcheAge has had 2-step authentication for a while. It uses the same one as Rift. That being said, ArcheAge launched as a sub-based game in Korea and went F2P six months later. Then it launched in Japan and went F2P less than a year later. Now it's launching in the West as a Hybrid/F2P game and ArcheAge beta general chat is filled with people mocking WildStar and saying the game is "doomed for F2P." I brought up ArcheAge's history and was met with "games don't go F2P for the same reasons in Asia". :rolleyes: | |} ---- I'll never understand why people (some even on this forum) are trying to pass off ArcheAge as a real alternative to Wildstar. I'm not even saying it's a much worse game but... it's so completely different. If that's your thing, go ahead, play it. But stop trying to tell me I might as well quit Wildstar and play that "much better game". So silly. | |} ---- ---- ---- Smoke some marijuana. It'll really bring out the aesthetics. | |} ---- ---- This is true. ;) :blink: :ph34r: | |} ---- Yeah there's the main problem of the majority of people who level through questing. Just... gah. That zone. No. Done it 3 times now (1x Dominion) and I think that's all I have in me. | |} ---- I get to Whitevale, do the Lopp quests and then run battlegrounds until I can go to Farside. Period. I want nothing else to do with that zone. *cupcake* monkey-killing quests. What? Like six of them - and god forbid you get them all at once. Then I go to Farside! Wooooooo! Oh yeah! Now I'm having fun again! Yeah! WILDSTAR, BABY! Oh. Back to Nexus? Well, okay. Then it happens. Wilderun. | |} ---- It was a few days ago (before the changes to AMP and Ability Points was posted) that a friend and I finally said "We don't have much to do anymore when we don't raid." Judging from your post history (and it being a very easy assumption) you have not killed Ohmna or probably have not even raided at all yet. This game is great. There are some bugs, of course, every MMO has bugs. I don't think there are any 'gamebreaking' bugs right now though. I also don't understand how people say this game is grindy. What do you have to grind? Seriously I want to know, because besides doing a day of WotW (for rep, 4 days into the game) and Malgrave (for patterns for DS attunement) I have not had to grind a single thing. Please elaborate what these grinds are. I will also point out now, to avoid confusion, failing at silver dungeons is not a grind. It is not the games fault you fail, it is your fault. You need to get better. | |} ---- Wut? I'm guessing you picked out my post because it is "popular". But perusing my "post history", have you also noticed how long I've been here? How much I've been playing the game? I love Wildstar, you're barking up the wrong tree, buddy. What I don't love is seeing slow CX, empty AH, dead Thayd/Illium zone chat. What I don't love are dozens of bugs from back in beta slowly sapping many people's enjoyment. Since (as you raiders are prone to do) you have to pound your chest about the fact you're raiding in pretty much every post... have you never raged at Kuralak crashing people? And what I do consider a grind is endless RNG on loot, everything costing loads of platinum, months worth of identical daily quests for rep (zone rep not faction rep) and thousands of elder gems to get a full character build (I don't care if "content was tuned for fresh level 50", your're not a full build until you got those AMP/tier points). Also grindy as hell questing if you want alts and aren't a fan of the mess that PvP was for a long time. Oh well, this reply was way too long for yet another thinly veiled "hurr u want casual cuz u bad" post by a "proud raider", but whatevs. | |} ---- Slow CX, empty AH and dead zone chats are all based on your server, not the game. What are these dozens of bugs you encounter so often? I play a Warrior and right now cannot think of a bug that hinders me playing the game. Kuralak crashing is (to the best of my knowledge) something that a player does and not inherently a bug with the game. I will have to explain this one, as we have had lock ups before but now none for 3 weeks. Kuralak causes people to freeze if 1) Someone uses a skill that moves an egg (Grapple, Tremor, Collapse) or if someone is dodge rolling as they are becoming an egg (thus moving the egg). Do none of those things and no one will lock up. RNG on loot is a both a good and a bad thing. Some like it some don't. It is getting changed. What costs loads of platinum and why don't you have loads of platinum? There are very few money sinks in this game and some very easy (read essentially free) ways of making platinum with little time investment. It takes ~30 days worth of dailies to cap out on their rep. One month, not months and months. And finally about the AMP and Ability Points. I can only speak for 2 classes on this. Once you get passed 47 (2 AMPs) for a Warrior, the next 4 gain you ~60 dps. The rest of the amps (4 more) gain you almost nothing, literally they get you nothing. The same kind of goes with ability points as it stands right now, negligible upgrades. We also have a Medic DPS in our guild that has all their AMPs and Ability Points and doesn't really do more damage then the other DPS Medics. Missing out on these two things is not as big of a deal as you make it out to be. Finally, yes, I am a proud raider. This game was marketed to people like me. I don't think that someone who the game was targeted at, their opinion, should be discounted so easily as 'oh look another raider.' | |} ---- ---- Aw, did I hurt your ego? :rolleyes: As for "RNG loot is getting changed": My initial post is 3 weeks old. Obviously when I elaborate on that post right now, I will describe things from that point of view. Of course good changes are coming to the game. Three weeks ago, that was not the case. As for Kuralak: Haha okay, if you think it's in any way cool to make players behave in specific ways to not crash the game, I don't even know what to say to you. As for "no moneysinks": In other posts I see you essentially brag about having 160p without effort... when that would buy you one hoverboard flair and one epic dye job. Yeah, epic riches you've acquired without effort there. But sure, if you don't use moneysinks, there are no moneysinks... for you. Rest of your retort is along similar lines, i.e. more "you're right but it doesn't affect me" nonsense. Which makes it irrelevant to my point. My initial "popular post" was trying to explain why so many people are leaving. Obviously I haven't left, so I don't even necessarily share the opinion that all these issues are so bad. It's just how things factually turned out. But feel free to continue believing everyone only left because they're so much worse at the game than you. You go, hotshot. | |} ---- I would say that a large portion of people did leave this game because they are so much worse then me. We have threads on the forums almost daily it seems about people complaining about silver dungeons. People did them in greens and blues a month ago, they are not that hard. And wait, you are saying that people NEED to have gear dyed in expensive dyes and MUST HAVE the Strain Hoverboard? They are not money sinks, those are things put into the game for people who have no idea how money works or who have ludicrous amounts of it. No one really complains that they can't drive around in Bugatti Veyrons do they? | |} ---- That's great! You are great! I got it by now! This has been discussed in other threads ad nauseam, I don't see the need to break it down for you again if you can't be bothered to read those. Just two words: Artificial exclusivity. Which, again, probably is right up your "let me demonstrate how much cooler/better/richer in this game I am than all of you scrubs" alley, but it's neither fun nor acceptable for the majority. "I'd like my cool armor to look white" is not hardcore, it's not elite. Excusing this system is dumb. | |} ---- Are you REALLY that out of touch man? Did you READ all the posts here? And you are saying its only a few bad apples? Good Lord, amazing how some are so willing to ignore what smacks them right in the face. Let me throw my 2 cents worth in: I DONT WANT TO FREAKING LOG ON. Thats all Carbine really needs to know. I just CANNOT and WILL NOT do the same zones over and over again for one more single day. We ALL bought the "Cupcake", now where the heck is the frosting? Seriously, without FROSTING its just CAKE in a neat little wrapper. Anyone can eat cake. And it appears that by the time we actually GET the frosting, the damn cupcake will be so stale no one will want to taste it. | |} ---- So because I was smart with my time and money, didn't waste it on things I don't or will ever need (I don't even have upgraded riding speed, you don't spend enough time on your mount in this game) I am an elitist asshat? Sure I could go dye my armour white, buy 50 plat Grim Grims off the AH and most of the Strain Hoverboard, but I won't. Nor will I be jealous of someone because their pixels are white while mine are blue. Do you really feel so hard done by that someone's armour is a different colour then yours you feel you are being excluded from a portion of the game? | |} ---- Well, maybe the "elitist" part was a bit out of order. | |} ---- By the way (edited this in my last post, but you replied before you saw it apparently), I've been several times richer than you for quite a while despite already owning the riding skill, several epic dyes and soon also the Strain hoverboard (Is this what bragging feels like? Not very fun to me...) and I will still complain about respec costs. They're also dumb. It has nothing to do with jealousy for most people. They want their outfit to be the color they like because they like that color. Do PC freaks mod their cases (despite the age of LAN parties being over) with extreme care and attention to detail because they want to arouse jealousy in others? No. No one else will even see that stuff. They just like looking at it themselves. But I'm not surprised you'd reply as you did. Because the essence of "elitist asshat" attitude is not wanting to be good but wanting to be better/richer/whatever than others. It's what's wrong not just in game but with the world in general, actually. Disgusting. | |} ---- They do it because they want to, yes of course. It also costs them far, far more then using a generic case. This is exactly the same as dyes in this game. I think you just somehow proved my point. If you want to look like how you want to look, be prepared to spend a bit more money. Just like everything else in the world, and other games...and everything..... | |} ---- ---- Indeed it is the best MMO I ever played so far, however it needs a lot of polishing and balance. And system changes. Questing and combat are awesome. Housing - the best housing system I experienced so far. Very tasty customization system. But problem is the lack of casual endgame content and heavily gated progression. Dungeons are awesome and raids are hardcore, but you can't do them 24/7. And dailes... well, they are fun. First two or three weeks. But what about my path? Why I can't progress by it? By doing things I like? Why I can't earn those EPs, just by exploring or solving jump quests? Or building stuff for people (don't even get me started on what devs did to settlers)? Hey, I don't want that purple gear, but why I can't grind enough EPs for that shiny hoverboard in a week? Remove those weekly EP caps. Add diminishing multiplier to the rate of elder experience points - the more you grind - the less experience and more money you make. Why not add some instanced content like endless dungeons with difficulty progressing? Why not add more zones with low gravity? Leveling zones with gravity fluctuations are awesome, why we have boring endgame zones? Come on, devs, most of the leveling zones are astonishing (except Wilderrun), you just need to make proper level 50 zones. I miss my jump mushrooms. | |} ---- Nah. According to your "logic", case modders should have to pay more even if generic cases cost the same to produce/acquire/whatever. Because reasons. White dye and brown dye have the same objective value in Wildstar: Exactly zero $. Carbine chose to arbitrarily make white cost more than brown. Why? Because white pixels are more rare/expensive to render? No. I repeat: Artificial exclusivity. It's dumb, it caters only to morons who want to have things others don't have (because reasons), and the majority doesn't accept it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- there is a difference between patience, and paying about hundred dollars since launch w/ game purchase, to be playing with broken class mechanics, bugged bosses, a dwindling playerbase with drastic server population issues, non-credit given achievements, poor optimization, linear questing that has dead end broken quests, farming the same gear praying for different slots, poor rng on item drops in general, time sinks that span over months, expensive re amp costs, poor pvp gearing and matching, timers that make you skip 25-50% of content just to progress your char in attunement, all while there is zero economy aside from maybe 2 servers due to population issues.. i mean, i could go on. just read the forum for a hour for yourself. ya... maybe a few will get fixed... but when? next month? 3 months? next year? people are leaving because they've already poured money into this game, and have a feeling of not getting their monies worth. are there the few who just wanna do housing.. sure... as well as the few who are actually raiding and having fun, as i'm sure there are a very few people happy with the current pvp setup... and EVERYONE should be happy for those few.. but its obvious that the percent of those people, are very slim compared to the other side of the fence. and i mean, VERY slim... compared. you ask for patience, when all we ask for is a game to be launched, and while playing it, to not feel like we are paying to be in a beta test.,,, after the open beta, and closed beta, and alpha.... is that really so much to ask of a game that spend a decade in development? since people love analogies, people are leaving because they feel like they bought a book that took 10 years to write, and there is a typo on every page, and a couple missing chapters... and people are wondering why we are going to the library, bookstore, or app on their phone insearch of a new book. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- whats more delusional, expecting a half way decent, populated, and playable game after spending 100$... or blindly supporting and being an overall fanboi for a game that is obviously treading water with a massive list of things to fix and people leave'n in droves? i'm pretty sure i know which one is... | |} ---- You don't have to get every class to 50. I played Exile on Beta and Dominion at launch.. They are the same post 25. There is literally no value in leveling more classes to be met with the same glaring issues at max. Once I got attuned and got the BiS gear there was nothing to do but raid log. Oh ya and watch all the guilds at the top crumble down. I went from CKN ( fell apart ) to Tabula Rasa ( fell apart ) to Imperial Underground ( currently has trouble filling a 20 man ) I went from 5/6 in GA ( 10% on Ohmna ) to 2/6 GA with progresson on Phagemaw to 2/6 wiping on kuralak. Players are leaving faster than they are getting them. Its painful to watch but thats the fact of life... theres nothing to do outside of raiding and guilds trying to make 40 mans fall apart because the only way to get 40 players is poaching since casuals dont stick around and others just quit due to glaring bugs like on Kuralak, lack of things to do, etc. | |} ---- It's ok, that was obvious that you couldn't get what I said, even if it wasn't that complicated. Go on with your crusade, tbh I don't care much about your feelings, I just pointed out some facts.... I don't love or hate the game, I play it untill I have fun, make sense? yes ? no? Cya on the next forum of the next MMO, random-whining-guy. | |} ---- ---- Hey that`s what I`m doing. Two levels at a time in sequence so everyone`s on rested all the time! I`ll get to attunements and raiding and that close to Christmas I guess, and by that time a lot of the problems will have been addressed. Only total noobs rush to cap in a new MMO and whine endlessly about stuff. Of course there`s gonna be issues. | |} ---- ----